pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rainbow Shifter
Article Seen here, the user puts the links to video sites about a "spectrogram of a music showing Unown". I don't think Unown appeared then, but the video sources claim otherwise. What do you think, is it legit? Energy ''X'' 22:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I think it is fake myself... I wouldn't trust it unless you had your own spectrograph and clean versions of the song. 05:57, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Plot writing So, how's episode search going? Still waiting for the reply. Also, do you think that the newer episodes have more unimportant detailes than the older episodes? I am asking since I noticed my plots are bigger than the first ones I added. Energy ''X'' 23:49, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Picture Could you please delete these? Chat Hi can you to this chat thanks.Plasma X ~~ Talk ~~ 15:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Jade! I am new to this wiki and i only play Pokémon X. I am looking for pages to edit/create that are in Pokémon X. Can you give me some ideas? Look at my page to see what I've done so far, if you want! Thanks! Kin-Kin01 (talk) 14:11, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Jade! Thanks for the idea! My Pokédex is not completed, but I beat the game, so I have a lot! What infobox do you use for a Pokémon? I'm very eager to help this wiki! Maybe in the future i can be a Admin alongside you! That would be fun! Thanks! Kin-Kin01 (talk) 21:15, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi, again! Sorry to bother you, but i was doing as you said and i found the fennekin page is locked. Just letting you know! Kin-Kin01 (talk) 21:22, March 10, 2014 (UTC) FOB Sinnoh time is here, so please comment on the battle! Notice the new addition in that region as well. VIP? Seriously? I'm sorry, can I ask you something? I have a VIP pokemon card with misdreavus on it. What shall I do whith it? 08:27, March 14, 2014‎ Pokemon Types and other JasonGrace1776 Messages Rainbow aren't rock and ground types like dont they use le same element; earth: and ghost and dark i mean they're similar too but why seperate them? and hwo to make le accented e, like in pokemon JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] 02:20, March 16, 2014‎ ok thx JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'''Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people]]' 12:59, March 16, 2014‎ Rainbow do you know how to add pics to a sig? JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] 00:46, April 2, 2014‎ Scripts If we are able to locate transcripts for the English dubs (or translations, either official or fan-made, of the original Japanese audio) I am wondering if it would be okay to host them in affiliation with the episode pages like how w:c:MLP:Transcript has done? This would be a huge asset for fact-checking claims about data that people get from the dialogue. Like for example, how many (if any) birthdays Ash has had. +Y 23:14, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Do you mind if you can give me the source for the deleted page "The Hilbert & Hilda Song"? Because I want to sing it at a Pokemon convention! Rosytherascal (talk) 20:08, May 10, 2014 (UTC) KF You should ban Krapface indefinitely, he has completely vandalized the Law & Order site and MY OWN user page on that site. He has been blocked from other sites. Basically...he's a vandalizing bleephole. Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 18:51, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Blog Have you heard the news? Yes, Ellis99 is starting to add news. You should congratulate him. In addition, you could suggest if anything is missing. 'Energy X' 19:51, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Merging Hi, I would like to ask on your views on merging with Pokémon Adventures. Please message me with a response. 'Ellis99' 'I'm feeling the flow!' 16:06, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hey, I want to ask where I could get the images from manga, without violating copyright, uh, rights. 'Energy X' 22:24, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, I can only add chapter plots, as I read manga through the sites. Isn't there any way to get the pictures, besides to scan them? 'Energy X' 13:38, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jade It's Luke (aka Justafox) - I was just wondering how you're doing? I'm sorry I just left like that, I hope you can forgive me. LovelyLies (talk) 15:53, July 14, 2014 (UTC) this is Pikachu700 and i have a question. can i write stories about Pokemon on here at all? i've got quiet a few good stories to post if i can. Pikachu700 again. heh. it was worth a try. ok. i won't write them here then. thanks for letting me know Account I found the account from Twitter. Do you, by chance, know the password? 'Energy X' 09:35, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Back I see you came back. Is it because of ORAS? 'Energy X' 10:24, August 20, 2014 (UTC) PokePower Could you sort out the PokePower template so it can show if a PokePower Project is active. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 11:26, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :No, This one. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 12:57, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, it doesn't as I have tweaked the Project Manga to show it's active but it doesn't appear. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 13:05, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::But the template won't show a Project if its listed as active though. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 13:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks and could you put Moonlit Sylveon in charge of Project Sprites since she uploads all the sprites. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 13:21, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::She is a member 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 13:29, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ok. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 13:30, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Comments Hey, could you vote on the FOB fights on main page here? 'Energy X' 13:35, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Why, yes. In couple of weeks, the ultimate finale will end. To be certain, I ain't certain who would continue updating the FOB, but if they do, they might move it to the blogs instead. 'Energy X' 13:51, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Whats The reason for reactivating Chat, no offense. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 14:26, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :The reason why Energy disabled it is because nobody was using it and Energy made a forum on bringing back the badges and we all agree. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 14:30, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::All the disabling and enabling of certain subjects were discussed on forums. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 14:32, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Do you know The password to are Twitter account because Energy has been wanting it so we can expand into social media (the social media idea was mine). 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 14:35, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Who was it? 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 14:41, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Did she create the Tumblr account. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 14:44, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I didn't until I scrolled though the history of the account and it was mentioned, then I clicked on the link and the only thing on there was the name of account called "ok". 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 14:50, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Here is the forum To the badges being turned on http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Achievements_vote?t=20140718141455. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 14:53, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Would you like to here What's been going on since you have been gone? 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 15:01, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :By the way, I don't mean Pokémon news, I mean the wiki's news. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 15:08, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Features THG wiki I left you a message regarding spliting/merging the rebellion page, didn't get a response. If you have time, a quick chat or response would be appreciated for that. *was thinking to merge "first rebellion" with "the dark days" and then renaming the "rebellion" article "second rebellion". Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Would you like me to upload The new Layout Guide I created and that everyone agrees with. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 09:01, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I've got the layout for the Game character Too. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 09:23, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Activity We have Shockstorm as an admin due to him being a member before the split, we have merged with Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Wiki (Shockstorm has all the pics from the site (he keeps saying he will upload them but he doesn't)), new PokePower members, admins from Mystery Dungeon have had their power transferred to here, new rollbacks and a news blog (my creation). 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 09:55, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :We also plan on merging with Pokémon Adventures wiki but, there's an admin who won't agree until the other admins say something but they haven't returned. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 10:01, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Template help I tried to get this template for the Dutch pokémon wiki but i can't make the transparant border appear. I've copied the code and made the roundy template. Can you tell me what i'm doing wrong? Jantje132 (talk) 11:11, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :The link to the version on the dutch wiki here Would you Like to do a review for the News blog. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 11:36, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :Any games before Emerald if you are to do games from the main series since I have done Emerald and all the main games from Gen IV and after and Battle Revolution. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 11:40, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ::If it is part of a pair, I would do a review of the pair instead of one out of a pair. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 11:44, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey, I see you have a Twitter account. It would be good if you could sponsor the Fantasy Food Contest, considering that the Poffin is included, vote 2. 'Energy X' 18:15, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, all right, though that could be useful. I do remember that you used to be a plot writer. Well, do you have time to do the Pokémon: Advanced season? 'Energy X' 21:12, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Here Is the page to do your review. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 11:08, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Do you know the .css / .js coding? If yes, could you come into the chat? 'Energy X' 20:52, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Images Sure I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 23:33, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat Could you come to the chat? 'Energy X' 12:43, August 26, 2014 (UTC) General Volunteer I know that I did not meet the requirements on becoming a walkthrough volunteer, but can I become a general volunteer for cleanup because I have move all walkthrough pages into the walkthrough namespace and I have fixed typos in the walkthroughs. Swampert11 (talk) 00:16, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rain Could you rename Pokémon Crystal and Pokémon Platinum pages so they have Version at the end of their names so they match the other main game titles. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 09:44, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Could you move Crystal too. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 09:50, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Protection I don't think Pokémon Platinum Version page needs protection since the other game pages don't have protection. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 09:56, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Rain could you change Gold's page to Ethan please. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ''' 12:01, September 7, 2014 (UTC)